Namimori High School Host Club
by Queen-Disturbed-Haruka
Summary: Namimori, malgré quelque détails, était une ville assez calme et paisible. Mais quand deux étrangers arrivent sans préambule, les ennuis commencent. Et les hôtes de namimori High n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, car un événement au nom de Sawada Tsunayoshi va venir bousculer leurs vies ... Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. [Nouvelle Version. ]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Namimori High School Host Club /Version Révisée/

**Pairing : **Bitch please. All27 of course !

**Rating :** K+ - T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à Amano-sama :D !

**Note /Lisez là\ :** Et voilà la révision tant attendue ! o/ ... Quoi ? Elle n'était pas attendue ? T^T Anywaaay ! Me revoilà avec un Plan plus solide ! Je vous demanderais de lire du tout début, parce que quand je dis révision, je dis révision ! A part le concept de Ouran High School Host Club, je changerai tout ! Et même là, il y'aura quelque changement.

Oh well ! On the Story ! *tire les rideaux du théâtre*

**Warnings** : Dans ce chapitre, il y'a deux sourires étranges. Hé bien oui, même les sourires de ces personnes sont dangereux. Dans deux sens différents.

* * *

**Prologue** : Le commencement de la fin

* * *

_Il était une fois à Namimori, une journée comme les autres._

Les oiseaux chantaient, les arbres semblaient briller, les passants passaient joyeusement, et les commerces allaient de bon trains. Oui, tout était parfait dans cette paisible ville qu'est Namimori.

Mais pas totalement.

Voyez vous à Namimori, tout le monde se connaît. Si une telle personne a couché avec une telle personne, alors la petite vieille qui n'a plus rien à faire de sa vie s'empressera d'aller le raconter à tout le voisinage.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'y a pas de secrets, à Namimori. Cela implique aussi cette belle famille Sawada dont tout le monde parle, admire, jalouse ou déteste. Hé oui, elle est plutôt originale, la famille Sawada. Avec ses treize frères, le père et la mère complètement marginaux. Elle se détachait de tous non seulement par ses membres franchement étranges, mais par le fait qu'ils habitaient dans un énorme manoir, au milieu de ces maison modestes.

Oh et il était de notoriété public, qu'elle était totalement trempée dans cette sordide mafia.

Effectivement, à Namimori, tout le monde savait que la famille Sawada était peuplée de mafieux. Mais à part le fait qu'ils reçoivent des individus suspects chez eux, qu'on voient les treize frères souvent sanglants pour des raisons qu'ils ignorent, et le fait que les dit treize frères se promènent avec des armes, tout était_ relativement_ normal.

Mme Sawada était amie avec Namimori en entier, son doux sourire charmait Homme comme Femme. Elle avait pourtant une apparence ordinaire, mais elle n'en restait pas moins magnifique. La gentillesse était une seconde nature chez elle, et on se demandait souvent ce qu'elle faisait dans cette famille de fous.

Ils feraient mieux de ne pas le savoir.

Mr Sawada n'était pas souvent là, toujours en mission, assumait les habitants de Namimori. Et pourtant, les rares fois où il était présent, il ne donnait pas du tout l'impression d'un mafieux. Il agissait comme un collégien amoureux auprès de sa femme, martyrisait avec amour ses enfants, on ne le voyait jamais sans son grand sourire, et il voulait faire croire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'était qu'un constructeur au pôle nord.

Quel idiot.

Les treize frères quand à eux étaient de véritables princes. Beauté, intelligence, force, charme, (même s'il était différent pour chaque personnage) richesse, ils avaient tout pour eux. Si on mettait de côté leurs caractère bien-sûr.

Sept d'entre eux accompagnaient souvent leurs pères, les six autres étaient beaucoup plus connus, surtout qu'il étaient membres principaux du très fameux Host Club de Namimori High.

Une famille bien étrange mais sympathique, si ce n'est un peu folle. Voilà ce qu'en disait les gens. Ils pensaient tout savoir de cette famille, ils croyaient connaître tout leurs secrets. Ils disaient qu'ils avaient vus assez de folie et que rien ne pourrait plus les étonner.

Oh comme ils avaient tords. La véritable folie allait juste commencer, et tout cela grâce à une simple petite personne.

* * *

A minuit pile, la cloche sonna, plus forte et plus étrange qu'habituellement. Mais personne n'y accorda de secondes pensées.

Perchés sur un toit, leurs silhouettes éclairés par les rayons de lunes, deux étrangers souriaient. Le plus grand des deux, avait le sourire emplis de sadisme et de machiavélisme acquis avec l'âge. Son Fedora cachait son visage, ne laissant en place qu'une ombre intrigante mais effrayante. L'autre, plus petite et plus fine, semblait sourire innocemment en premier lieu, mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Parce que quelque secondes après, la plus petite silhouette fut prise d'un rire démoniaque.

- Namimori ... Nous voilà ~

Et sur ces dernières paroles presque chantonnées, les deux silhouettes disparurent dans un écran de fumée noire.

La tranquillité et la paix de Namimori étaient définitivement brisées.

* * *

**... A suivre ...**

* * *

Bwahaha ! Vous avez envie de savoir la suite hein ? Dans ce cas, laissez des rewiews ! *-* Et vu à quel point l'inspiration m'est venue sans problème, vous pouvez être sûrs que le chapitre un et déjà écrit, reste plus qu'à le poster. :P

**Vous voyez la petite case en bas là ? C'pas compliqué de laissez un p'tit mot, à vos claviers ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Namimori High School Host Club /Version Révisée/

**Pairing : **All27 of course !

**Rating :** K+ - T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à Amano-sama :D !

**Note :** Voici la suite ! :3

On the Story ! *tire les rideaux du théâtre*

**Warnings** : Rien par ici. :o

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **: Les habitants fantôme

* * *

_Il était une fois, à propos de la forêt de Namimori ..._

La forêt de Namimori était un territoire dans lequel peu de personnes osaient s'aventurer, non seulement cet endroit était éloigné de tout, mais en plus les arbres d'une taille impressionnante, semblaient chasser tout visiteur. Surtout la nuit, quand ils projetaient des ombres effrayantes et qu'on entendait le cri du hibou, ainsi que tout les moindres sons de la forêt.

Inutile de vous dire, très peu de personnes s'étaient aventurées dans la forêt et en étaient revenues complètement sains d'esprit. Pourtant, ceux là disaient avoir vu un grand manoir encore plus grand que celui des Sawada et d'un blanc pur, brillant dans la nuit. Personne ne les crût, croyant qu'ils déliraient.

Cependant, ils durent réviser leurs jugements quand de plus en plus de personnes clamaient avoir vus des camions d'aménagement s'aventurer dans la forêt, et en ressortir quelque heures plus tard. Mais personne n'avait encore vu le ou les propriétaires, et très vite, une rumeur se créa sur les habitants fantôme de la forêt de Namimori.

- Hey tu as entendu parler des habitants fantômes ?

- De quoi ?

- Ben oui, du manoir dans la forêt dont personne n'a vu les habitants !

- Effrayant ...

- Tu penses que ce sont encore des mafieux ?

- Chuut, ils pourraient t'entendre !

Cette rumeur se répandit en un rien de temps, et très peu de personnes ne la connaissaient pas. La famille Sawada faisait partit de ces gens là.

**xxxxx Je suis une coupeuse de page. Je sais où tu vis. xxxxx**

Dans le dit manoir, une discussion fortement intelligente avait lieu entre un adulte et un enfant. Les deux étaient sur le balcon, l'un assis sur une chaise, semblant étudier des dossiers, et l'autre sur la rambarde, balançant ses pieds sans un bruit.

- J'ai faim.

Une paire d'yeux noirs profond sortit des dossiers pendant quelque seconde pour regarder son interlocuteur, puis retourna à ses papiers.

- Mange quelque chose alors.

- Mais je dois aller m'inscrire immédiatement à Namimori High, parce que si je me pointe demain sans inscription, une certaine alouette va essayer de me mordre à mort !

- Dans ce cas va t'inscrire, et ensuite mange.

- Mais j'ai faim !

Une veine pulsa sur le front de l'adulte.

- Tsunayoshi ...

Le son d'une arme qu'on charge se fit entendre. Ainsi que le rire cristallin et quelque peu machiavélique que seul des sadiques de hauts niveau pouvaient créer.

- Je plaisante, je plaisante, j'y vais !

Le vent se perturba, et pas même une seconde plus tard, le garçon était partit. L'adulte portant un Fedora soupira, marmonnant tout en retournant à ses occupations.

- Il a de la chance d'être qui il est, sinon je lui aurai tiré dessus. Mais encore, je suis son professeur, c'est normal qu'il soit aussi sadique et énervant.

Une pointe de fierté pouvait être discernée dans ses mots.

Quelque minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna et c'est avec un soupir exaspéré qu'il décrocha.

- Chaos.

- Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui dise bonjour avec une malédiction.

L'adulte resta silencieux, et l'autre finit par craquer.

- J'ai besoin d'un service Reborn.

Reborn eut un petit rictus, son Fedora projetant une ombre sur son visage.

- J'écoute.

**xxxxxx Je suis une coupeuse de page. Je sais ce que tu fais. xxxxxx**

Hibari Kyoya n'aimait pas les herbivores. Il détestait les faibles herbivores. Mais il haïssait les_ femelles_ et _faibles_ herbivores.

- Kyou-chaaan !

- Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je te mords à mort. Murmura dangereusement un certain préfet alors qu'il jetait un regard noir sur une cliente.

Celle ci ne fut pas démonté pour autant, au contraire. Des cœurs apparurent dans ses yeux, le préfet avait dit plus de deux mots ! Même s'il y avait sa fameuse phrase à l'intérieur. Les autres clientes derrière elle poussèrent un autre cri de joie.

- Si froid ! Si ténébreux ! Je fonds ~

- Il est tellement dangereux, j'ai envie de lui faire un câlin ! Cria une autre, ignorant complètement l'aura meurtrière du dit adolescent dangereux.

- Kyoya-sempaï, s'il vous plaît mordez moi à mort !

- Je peux porter tes bébés ! Hurla une autre, se trémoussant d'une façon hilarante. Et dire qu'elle faisait partie de la haute société, ses parents auraient eu si honte ...

Hibari ne fit que plisser ses yeux argentés encore plus, elles avaient de la chance qu'il ne frappait pas les faibles femmes. Même si vraiment, il en avait très envie.

Heureusement pour lui, un autre brun dans un costume de chevalier, arriva derrière lui en riant.

- Haha Kyoya, tu devrais rentrer, je pense qu'on peut se débrouiller pour aujourd'hui. Un grand sourire était sur son visage, et les filles s'attroupèrent immédiatement autour de lui, pas du tout aveuglés par la brillance de son sourire.

- Yamamoto-kuuun !

Hibari lui jeta un regard noir, n'appréciant pas que son prénom soit dit si facilement, même entre _'frères'_.

Dino se tenait aussi à côté, lui dans un costume de bouffon plutôt classe, à en juger les filles qui entouraient le duo. Un large sourire lui était destiné, et Hibari résista à l'envie de le frapper.

Mais il partit à grand pas vers la porte, mourant d'envie de sortir d'ici. La main sur la poignée, il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien l'arrêta.

- Oya Oya Alouette-kun, tu t'en vas déjà ? _Rokudo Mukuro._

Il se tourna, bien décidé à le mordre à mort mais s'arrêta net quand il vit l'accoutrement de Mukuro.

- Pff- Il se tourna rapidement vers la porte, essayant d'arrêter le rire qui risquait d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Et sa réputation alors ?

Mukuro se tenait dans toute sa fierté de prince d'un jour, avec le costume des années 80, short bouffant et collants compris. Des étincelles étaient autour de lui, et il semblait si content de lui.

Alors qu'il était si ridicule ...

Ses fan-girls avaient aussi l'envie de rire, alors qu'il se tordait dans différentes poses, ayant l'impression d'être le plus beau prince qui soit.

Chrome et ses deux toutous lançaient des fleurs en arrière plan, criant des 'Vive Mukuro-sama' tout en mettant des musiques en arrière plan.

Tout envie de meurtre envolée, il sortit finalement de la grande pièce, ignorant les stupides cris de ce stupide herbivore Gokudera Hayato. Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire si c'était juste ou non qu'il parte avant eux ?

La seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de rejoindre ce club, était la promesse faite par cet herbivore père aussi appelé 'Iemitsu Sawada'. Quelqu'un de fort allait faire son apparition au club. Il n'en avait encore trouver aucun.

Laissant échapper un soupir irrité à l'aspect de devoir retourner dans cette famille de dingue, il sauta par la fenêtre et plissa les yeux à la vue d'un herbivore inconnue dans son domaine.

_Je vais le mordre à mort ..._

**xxxxxx**** Et oui encore moi. N'oublies pas que je sais où tu vis. xxxxx**

Quatre Bâtiments imposants se tenaient dans un parfait arrangement devant une petite tête brune. Il siffla doucement, se sentant soudainement trop petit.

- Hé bien, ça ne rigole pas ici. A se demander pourquoi personne ne suspecte le fait que le lycée d'une si petite ville soit si énorme. Murmura t-il doucement.

Néanmoins, il haussa simplement les épaules et entra par le portail à petits pas sautillants, regardant autour de lui avec les yeux émerveillés d'un enfant. Il faut dire que Vongola Nono avait mis le paquet pour l'établissement que ses 'petits enfants' fréquentaient. Tout était d'un blanc immaculé, avec des touches d'or ici et là, les bâtiments étaient installés en forme rectangulaire, un en face de l'autre, le tout entouré de hauts arbres. Et au milieu, se trouvait un véritable petit jardin paradisiaque, tout en couleur et en décoration, avec des sièges ici et là semblant très confortable.

Tsunayoshi hésita un instant à aller se prélasser sur un de ces bancs, mais il secoua vivement la tête et marcha vers le plus imposant des bâtiments. L'atmosphère était légère, et il pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux. Était ce vraiment un lycée ?

Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne sentit pas une aura violente arrivé du ciel, ce fut seulement au dernier moment, qu'il sauta en arrière, mais pas assez rapide pour ne pas se faire couper quelque mèches de cheveux.

_Qu'est ce que .. ?_

* * *

Badaboum ! Une fin sadique. Je suis fière de moi. 8D

Dans le prochain chapitre, la présentation complète du Host Club ! De l'humour ! Et du Moe avec une touche de sadisme ~

Vous voyez cette belle case en bas là ? Non ?

.

Suivez le petit point.

.

Oui c'est ça.

.

Aller regardez plus bas ! 8D

.

Vouiii juste là ! :P

.

Review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Namimori High School Host Club /Version Révisée/

**Pairing : **All27 of course !

**Rating :** K+ - T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à Amano-sama :D !

**Note :** Yeah ! Merci à ceux qui lisent, qui mettent en favoris, qui suivent et qui commentent cette fic !

Finalement, le Host Club viendra dans le prochain chapitre ! x') Par contre il y'a d'autre persos tout aussi cool. C;

**Warnings** : Aucun. :O

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **: Nouvel élève

* * *

_Il était une fois à Namimori High, un nouvel élève._

Tsunayoshi recula hâtivement de quelque pas, et tomba à terre, en regardant le jeune homme qui venait de tomber du ciel avec un mélange de choc et de colère dans ses yeux. Comment avait-il put lui couper sa magnifique mèche ? Mais quel cruauté !

Le préfet fut légèrement surpris. Pourquoi l'herbivore ne tremblait-il pas de peur ? Le dit herbivore lui lança ce qui était sensé être un regard méchant, mais qui apparaissait plutôt comme qu'une moue franchement adorable. Cette pensée surpris Hibari. La seule chose qu'il avait toujours trouver mignonne depuis qu'il était né était Hibird.

_Intéressant._

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il lança sans retenir une pluie de coups sur le petit châtain encore à terre, qui laissa échapper un cri haut perché et les évita rapidement, avec une grâce féline qu'Hibari ne manqua pas. Tsuna quand a lui s'inquiétait pour ses cheveux, pourquoi l'alouette ne faisait que les viser ?

Ses lèvres formèrent une fine ligne et ses grands yeux caramels se remplirent de larmes. Hibari s'arrêta net, et son regard se troubla. Pourquoi voyait-il des fleurs en arrière plan et des étoiles autour du petit herbivore ? Ce maudit ananas était peut-être dans les parages.

Hibari grogna à cette pensée.

_Bingo._ Nota machiavéliquement Tsuna intérieur en se frottant les mains.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'attaques au juste ?!

Il avait fait attention à rajouter des tremblements dans sa voix. L'expression de plus en plus défaite d'Hibari, même imperceptible, ne l'échappa pas.

- S'introduire dans Namimori High sans en être étudiant est interdit, pour cela tu te dois d'être mordue à mort.

Hibari n'avait plus tellement envie de le mordre à mort, il avait l'impression de maltraiter un adorable petit animal. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas faible du tout.

Tout en pensant cela, ses yeux regardèrent réellement son adversaire pour la première fois.

- Combat moi.

Tsunayoshi cligna des yeux.

- Non.

Hibari eu un tic au sourcil gauche.

- Si.

Tsuna était amusé.

- Non.

Hibari ne l'était pas.

Les élèves qui passaient par là avaient l'impression de voir des gamins de cinq ans se battre, mais ils ne dirent rien et préférèrent s'enfuir.

- _Je vais te mordre à mort._

Tsunayoshi leva les mains en signe de paix et un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

Le préfet nota distraitement que sourire illuminait le visage du petit chatain. Et attirait les fleurs.

- Je suis venu m'inscrire ! Et ce n'est pas ma faute si les gardes n'ont pas pu m'arrêt-...Il n'y avait même pas de gardes. Souligna tranquillement Tsuna, sa moue adorable de retour et ses yeux innocents.

Hibari plissa les yeux. Il regarda la fenêtre de la salle du comité de discipline avec un air sombre. Il allait y avoir du sang.

- Et quel est-...

Plus de nouvel élève en face de lui.

Un sombre sourire étira ses lèvres. Peut-être que l'intrus n'était pas si herbivore que ça.

Cette pensé éclaira son humeur. Et savoir que dans quelqu'un instants il ferait couler du sang, il fut définitivement ce qui était le plus proche de la bonne humeur.

Hibari Kyoya n'était jamais de bonne humeur après tout. Ou alors il ne le montrerait pas.

**xxxxx ... Et oui ! C'est moi ! La coupeuse de page qui sait où tu habites ... xxxxx**

Namura Shinji était un homme ... Honorable. En quelque sorte.

Il était un bon père. Le fait que ses enfants le haïssent n'était qu'un détail, ils étaient dans leurs crises d'adolescents. Le fait qu'ils soient comme ça depuis leur naissance était aussi un détail.

Il aimait sa femme. Enfin, vaguement, c'était dur de choisir entre les cinq autres ...

Tout ça pour dire, il était quelqu'un de bien ! Et après avoir été dans la mafia aussi longtemps, recevoir une invitation pour être directeur d'une école de riche, c'était le pied.

Et maintenant ...

... Il avait envie de démissionner. Son boulot n'était pas sensé être comme ça ! Les élèves devraient être tous parfaits, il ne devrait pas y avoir de paperasses, et il devrait pouvoir peloter les enseignantes tranquillement !

Au lieu de ça, les élèves étaient des petits monstres, et parmi eux les successeurs des Vongola ! Ils explosaient tout, et il n'avait aucun droit de les réprimander au risque d'avoir sa tête coupé. Les filles quand à elles étaient purement mauvaises. Qui aurait crut que les fan-girls pouvaient être aussi puissantes ? Et même des Fan-Boys ... Ce qui était assez inquiétant en fait ...

Et ce Host Club. Au début, il croyait avoir la paix s'il acceptait.

Quel mauvaise idée, avait-il réalisé en voyant un éléphant se balader dans le jardin et des filles se promener avec des poches de sang.

Il se faisait maltraiter, et commençait à craindre pour santé mentale. Aujourd'hui il démissionnerait. De plus, il avait obtenue le Bazooka des 10 ans grâce à cet idiot de gardien de la foudre, il allait être riche !

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce que le diable vienne toquer à sa porte. Littéralement.

Toc Toc.

Namura sortit de ses pensées machiavéliques.

- Entrez ? Il n'était même plus sûr s'il avait le droit de donner des ordres ...

Un homme dans un élégant costume noir entra dans le bureau. Namura Shinji pâlit.

- Chaos. Je vois que tu m'as reconnu ...

Un hochement de tête vigoureux le répondit, et Reborn ajusta son Fedora, s'avançant à pas tranquille vers la table et essayant d'ignorer avec beaucoup de force les posters de Winnie l'Ourson et de Dora l'exploratrice sur les murs. Il posa un sac à dos bleu foncé et un uniforme scolaire.

Le directeur cligna des yeux et observa les objets posés sur la table.

- Mon ... Élève, mon cher élève va venir s'inscrire. Mais il a oublier ses affaires. Dites à votre secrétaire de les lui donner.

C'était un ordre, et Namura s'empressa d'accepter. Il ne voulait pas de ce démon plus longtemps dans son bureau !

Une balle frôla sa joue.

- Je suis un démon, mais venant d'un être aussi pitoyable que toi ça sonne comme une insulte ... Tu ne serais pas en train de m'insulter pas vrai ?

Le directeur trembla, et des sueurs froides tombèrent sur ses papiers quand il secoua la tête.

Reborn, satisfait, ouvrit la porte mais se tourna à la dernière seconde.

- Je te conseille de retourner le bazooka à sa bonne place, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec une balle dans la tête.

Reborn plissa ses yeux noirs, et un sourire menaçant étira ses lèvres.

Une odeur d'urine envahit le bureau, et Reborn en partant, se tapota sur le dos pour être aussi cool et effrayant.

**xxxxx Yup, la coupeuse de page est là. Et elle sait ce que tu manges. xxxxx**

- Giotto Ieyasu ! Je t'ordonne de ramener tes fesses et de te remettre à signer les papiers maintenant ! Des cheveux rouges rosées volèrent à une vive allure alors que le propriétaire courrait dans un énorme manoir, regardant dans toute les salles qu'il rencontrait.

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Ces choses sont diaboliques ! Le dit Giotto continua sa course folle, jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur un cailloux qui traînait pas là et se ramasse avec la grâce d'un hippopotame obèse.

Deux secondes plus tard, la tête rouge se trouvait derrière lui et le traînait vers son bureau, attirant les regards amusés des majordomes et des femmes de ménages.

Le blond nommé Giotto continua à se plaindre comme un petit enfant et mit toute ses forces à se débattre.

- G ...

Le gardien de la foudre ne se tourna pas et continua à marcher, il savait _très bien_ la tête que tirait son meilleur ami à cet instant. Et il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'être capable d'y résister.

- Alleeeeer ! G ! Je te donnerai des dangos ! Et des images de ton petit frère bien aimé en petite tenue ~ Giotto haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive, et G failli s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Il lâcha le blond d'un coup et se retourna, les jours rouges tomates.

- Giotto espèce de-

- Yare Yare ... Murmura Lampo, avachi sur un des sièges du bureau de son Boss, comme si toute son énergie était utilisée par le fait de parler.

C'était peut-être le cas, pensa Giotto en voyant son gardien de la foudre bailler.

- Nufufu ~ Quel disgrâce G, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu faisais dans l'inceste ... Daemon était accoudé au mur et regardait G avec son sourire toujours aussi énervant.

G devint encore plus rouge.

- Mais ce n'es-

- Haha G ! Je croyais qu'on était super proche ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- On est pas proche fana de flûte ! Et-

- Dégoûtant, je vais devoir t'arrêter pour inceste. Alaude lui lança un salle regard, et ses menottes firent un bruit étrange.

- Attendez je vous dis qu-

- Ce n'est pas Extrême du tout G ! Mais Dieu saura te pardonner ... Knuckle le regarda avec compassion et lui présenta sa bible, que G rejeta sans hésitation.

- J'm'en fous de ton pardon ! Ce n'es-

- Mouu ~ G-kun daijobu ! Je te soutiendrait ! J'ai toujours été fan de yaoi ... gloussa Elena près de Daemon, une lueur de pure yaoiste dans ses yeux.

Quelque part à Namimori High, Chrome sentit qu'une fan de yaoi venait de se révéler, et elle se mit à rire aussi bizarrement que Mukuro, attirant des regards effrayés de ceux autour d'elle et celui fier de son frère.

- Saa ! En tant que ton meilleur ami je te soutiendrai aussi ! Giotto s'était échappé entre deux et était assis élégamment sur son fauteuil, son air de charmeur gentleman déjà de retour.

G désespéré, alla déprimer dans un coin et cultiver des champignons, sous les regards stupéfiés de ses collègues.

Le téléphone de Giotto sonna, et tout les regards - G inclus - se tournèrent vers lui.

- Sérieusement ? L'opening un de _Lucky star_ ? Murmura Daemon d'un air choqué.

Giotto n'eut pas la décence de rougir, et hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- La classe pas vrai ? Il écouta la sonnerie d'un air fier.

- Nufufu ~ Tu as absolument raison Giotto ! Le gardien de la brume sortit son portable, et des images de _Lucky Star _pouvaient être vus défiler sur le smartphone.

Giotto brilla et il regarda Daemon.

Daemon brilla aussi, et c'était comme s'ils venaient de découvrir le secret du monde.

- ... Juste ... Décroche. Murmura Alaude, sentant un mal de crâne arriver. Asari lui donna des médicaments d'un air désolé.

A contre cœur, Giotto décrocha et après quelque minutes de silence profond, il murmura un simple 'compris' et raccrocha, un air totalement ailleurs sur son visage. Les autres le regardèrent, différent degré d'inquiétudes sur leurs visages.

- Giotto ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Knuckle était celui qui avait brisé le silence, d'une voix étonnement calme.

- C'était Grand père Nono ... Il veut qu'on se rejoigne au QG de Namimori dans une semaine ...

- Et ? Pressa G d'un air impatient.

- On ne sera pas la seule famille, il y'en aurra bien d'autre ...

A ça, Alaude fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne dis pas tout. Parle.

- On va rencontrer Strawberry Death ! Cria Giotto, le visage illuminé d'une joie enfantine. Il en aurait fallu peu pour qu'il se mette à sauter partout.

Un lourd silence prit place dans le bureau.

- _Strawberry Death ?_

- A Namimori ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là bas ?

- EXTRÊME !

- Il sera honoré par la géniale présence du Grand Lampo !

- Haha, ça a l'air marrant !

- Et c'est quoi ce nom de fillette ?

Encore une fois, tout les regards se tournèrent vers G, et il décida de continuer à cultiver des champignons à côté du canapé.

- Je vais pouvoir arrêter ce criminel. Une lueur étrange pouvait être vue dans les yeux d'Alaude, et s'il n'était pas Alaude, il aurait commencer à rigoler maniaquement.

Tous ceux près de lui s'éloignèrent, au cas où.

Knuckle semblait tout aussi excité que Giotto, et il ne se gênait pas pour le crier haut et fort, au malheur des autres gardiens.

- EXTRÊME ! Ce gars est EXTRÊME ! Je serais EXTRÊMEMENT ravis de le rencontrer !

Lampo s'était endormi et Giotto se demandait comment il pouvait dormir dans des circonstances aussi ... extrême.

Daemon sembla réfléchir pendant un moment, et finalement, son sourire sadique refit son apparition.

- Nufufu ~ C'est décidé, je vais posséder Strawberry Death !

Elena regarda son fiancé pendant un moment, puis finalement haussa les épaules. C'était de Strawberry Death qu'on parlait, un threesome avec un homme aussi mystérieux et classe ne la dérangerait pas.

Finalement, elle repartit faire les boutiques, avec la carte de Daemon bien sûr.

Asari continua à rire, et décida d'aider G a cultiver des champignons, ça avait l'air marrant !

**xxxx Salut. Vous savez que le boulot de coupeuse de page est super chiant ? xxxxx**

Des murmures excités parcoururent la classe Première Lune et Yukimura-senseï était bien trop curieux lui même pour les réprimander. Les nouveaux élèves étaient absolument rares par ici.

- C'est un garçon où une fille ? Murmura une des filles, faisant tranquillement sa manucure en cours de Mathématiques.

- Un garçon j'espère ! Ceux du Host Club sont tous pris ...

- Hey on est là nous ! Cria un des garçons, offusqués.

- Lol, nope. Toute sans exception avaient répondus.

- Quelqu'un a des tacos ?

Yukimura-senseï se demanda si ses élèves étaient sains d'esprits, mais en se rappelant le lycée dans lequel il était, il décida que ce n'était pas tellement bizarre.

- Kyaaaah Hayato-sama ! Takeshi-sama !

- Haha ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Grand sourire et aura réconfortante, Yamamoto Takeshi.

- Tch. Arrête d'être aussi relaxé ! Idiot de baseball ... Un air constamment énervé et mauvais caractère, Gokudera Hayato.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la porte de la classe, et des petits cris de fangirlism se firent entendre.

Rien de bien nouveau, constata le professeur d'un air ennuyé à la vue de cette routine toujours aussi forte.

- Hey, tu crois qu'il sera de la mafia ?

Cette question posée par un des rares garçon de la classe n'attira l'attention de personnes, excepté celles des deux membres du Host Club de la classe, et ils échangèrent un regard. Leur 'père' avait encore envoyer quelqu'un pour tester leurs pouvoirs ? Il devrait savoir que c'était inutile pourtant.

Ceux qu'il avait envoyé avaient tous finis par partir en appelant leurs mamans ... Ils étaient encore dans un hôpital psychiatrique, pensèrent amusés Yamamoto et Gokudera.

- Hum hum, vous êtes au courant que vous allez avoir un nouvel élève pas vrai ? Il attend depuis un petit bout de temps là ...

Yukimura-senseï pointait la porte et Yamamoto constata qu'il n'avait sentit aucune nouvelle présence.

- Tu peux entrer !

Doucement, la porte s'ouvrit. Une petite silhouette marcha d'un pas léger jusqu'au tableau et se retourna lentement, comme au ralenti. Nota dérisoirement le professeur.

Une petite taille à la peau porcelaine, de grands yeux caramels, un petit nez et des lèvres roses sur un visage en forme de cœur. Le nouvel élève les regarda, et ils eurent l'impression qu'il percevait leur âme.

Finalement, il sourit, des fleurs apparurent tout autour de lui et il sembla briller. Yamamoto et Gokudera écarquillèrent les yeux, même si Gokudera se rattrapa vite et revint à lancer des regards coléreux au petit nouveau.t

- Moi c'est Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Ravi de vous rencontrer ~ Chantonna le nouvel élève d'une voix claire et malicieuse.

Et tout partit en live dans la classe de la Première Lune.

**xxxxx Je suis encore là. Vous aimez les tacos ? xxxxx**

Tsuna observa les décors luxueux de son lycée en allant vers la troisième classe de musique, habillé dans son nouvel uniforme et toute ses affaires dans son sac. Reborn était tellement prévoyant ! Qu'est ce qu'il ferait sans lui ?

Quelque part dans une allée sombre, Reborn éternua.

Ses premiers cours s'étaient passés à la perfection, et il était sûr d'avoir vu Hibari le surveiller plus d'une fois dans cette journée.

Des élèves le regardèrent en passant et Tsuna aperçu des rougissements. Il sourit encore plus, des fleurs apparurent autour de lui et il reçut de nombreux regards énamourés en retour.

Serrant ses livres dans ses bras, Tsuna se demanda pourquoi il avait été convoqué dans la troisième salle de musique.

Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais à part causer de nombreux saignements de nez et quelque aveugles temporaires à cause de sa brillance extraordinaire, il n'avait rien fait de spécial.

La main sur la poignée en or, Tsunayoshi se demanda s'il devait vraiment entrer. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait particulièrement envie d'obéir à tout les ordres qu'on lui donnerait hein.

Mais il avait une mission, et s'il avait raison en ce qui concernait ce qu'il se trouvait derrière cette porte, alors il fallait y aller.

Quand Tsuna ouvrit la porte et qu'il fut enveloppé d'un nuage de roses, il se dit que franchement, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il se trouvait derrière les portes de la troisième salle de musique ...

- Bienvenue, My Lady ~

Tsuzuku ...

* * *

**Dang ! C'était court ! :O Mais la suite viendra bientôt ... Je crois. x')**

Review ? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Namimori High School Host Club /Version Révisée/

**Pairing : **All27 of course !

**Rating :** K+ - T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à Amano-sama :D !

**Note :** Merci à ceux qui lisent, qui mettent en favoris, qui suivent et qui commentent cette fic !

**Warnings** : Aucun. :O Hum ... Lambo a 10 ans dans ma fic ! :D ... Giotto et Co sont la neuvième génération ... Et donc tout est décalé. ùwù

Please enjoy ! *bow*

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **: Le Host Club

* * *

_Il était une fois à Namimori High, un adorable lapin en hôte._

Entouré de pétales de roses, Tsuna regarda d'un air mi-amusé mi-stupéfié les prochains gardiens de la famille Vongola. C'était _ça _la nouvelle génération ?

_Dear Lord._

Un long silence prit place dans la salle, et chaque hôte observa le nouvel arrivant, qui avait repris son sourire habituel. Mukuro fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur et en l'espace d'une seconde, il se trouvait en face de Tsunayoshi, un genou à terre et ses lèvres embrassant le dos de la main droite du petit châtain.

- _Oya oya ~_ Quel honneur de recevoir une _jeune fille_ aussi adorable dans notre club ...

Le petit châtain ouvrit grand les yeux, sentant un couteau s'enfoncé dans sa fierté de mâle, puis finalement il recommença à sourire.

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi ... ?

- Rokudo Mukuro, mais tu peux m'appeler Mukuro-sempaï petit chaton. ~ Le roi du club était pratiquement en train de _ronronner_.

Les autres le regardaient d'un air stupéfait. Sauf Hibari bien-sûr, qui après s'être assuré que l'Omnivore était bien un garçon, tourna la tête vers la gauche. Un rictus s'installa sur ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que _personne _d'autre n'avait remarqué que Tsunayoshi était un garçon.

_Bande d'idiot._

- Haha ! C'est Tsuna ! Coucou Tsunaaa ! Yamamoto secouait les bras vivement vers lui et Tsuna lui fit un petit coucou. Gokudera par contre, était toujours aussi renfrogné et il n'hésita pas à lancer des regards coléreux au nouveau venu.

- Tch. Qu'est ce que tu fais là idiot souriant?!

- Maa maa calme toi Goku-chan ! Tsuna est juste venu nous rendre visite ! N'est-elle pas mignonne ?

Tsuna fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer.

- Qu-? Ne m'appelle pas Goku-chan idiot de baseballer !

- Oooh tu es si mignon quand tu te met en colère Goku-kun !

- Changer -chan par -kun ne changera rie- et je ne suis pas mignon !

Gokudera avait déjà sortit ses dynamites et il semblait sur le point de les lancer à la tête de Yamomoto, qui continuait à rire comme si de rien n'était.

Tsuna sentit une grosse sueur froide lui descendre derrière la tête _anime style._

- C'est EXTRÊME de s'habiller EXTRÊMEMENT en garçon même en était une EXTRÊME fille ! Tu veux rejoindre mon club de boxe à l'EXTRÊME ?!

_Le gardien du soleil est vraiment ...extrême._

Tsuna se mit à glousser derrière sa main, franchement fier de sa blague. Une action vraiment féminine qui n'échappa pas à Ryohei.

- Tu ressembles à mon EXTRÊME petite sœur Kyoko ! Yoosh ! Appelle moi Onii-san !

Le petit châtain cligna des yeux, puis finalement il sourit.

- Haï Oniisan !

Fond d'écran rempli de fleurs et petites étoiles ici et là. Tout les occupants de la pièce ne purent s'empêcher de regarder Tsuna comme s'il était une sorte d'ange.

- Héhé, tu m'as l'air bien spéciale petite fleure ...

Tsuna tourna le regard vers un grand blond et se rendit compte que c'était Dino Cavalonne.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Bah ..._

La dite petite fleure pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air complètement innocent. A ce geste, les yeux de Dino descendirent sur le coup pale et vierge de toute marque du petit châtain, son esprit pervers se mit à marcher à 100 à l'heure et il finit par s'évanouir.

Les grands yeux couleurs miels de Tsuna s'élargirent d'inquiétude et il se précipita sur le corps sans réponse du blond.

Tsuna intérieur mit une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. _Aha tout le monde sait que Dino Cavalonne est un grand pervers avec un truc pour les plus jeunes que lui._

Chrome qui n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement depuis l'entrée de Tsuna, demanda à ses deux amis de l'aider à porter Dino sur un des canapés, Ken le fit en grommelant des insultes et Chikusa sans rien dire, même si leurs yeux ne quittèrent pas la figure délicate de Tsuna.

Finalement, la seule fille du groupe se tourna vers Tsuna, elle l'observa pendant un long moment et une petite empoule s'éclaira dans son esprit.

_Oh._

Suite à sa découverte, elle donna un hochement de tête à Tsuna, qui le lui rendit avec un petit sourire. Les autres (sans Hibari) se dirent que c'était sûrement un truc de fille.

Lambo qui s'apprêtait à crier parce que le nouvel arrivant l'avait dérangé dans son sommeil, s'arrêta net et regarda le sourire de Tsunayoshi d'un air émerveillé. Aussi rapidement que Mukuro, il se trouva à côté de du petit châtain et lui tendit une rose, rougissant pour une raison obscure.

- Pour la jolie Onee-chan !

Un énième couteau enfoncé dans sa fierté de garçon, Tsuna prit quand même la rose, et frotta délicatement les cheveux de Lambo qui lui lança un grand sourire brillant.

Mukuro qui dans la foulée avait été jeté ici et là, se releva avec l'aide de ses trois joyeux servants et s'éclaira la gorge. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui, sauf Hibari qui était trop occupé à dévorer du regard Tsuna.

Son sourire charmeur toujours présent, il s'assit sur son trône et regarda Tsuna avec curiosité.

- Kufufu ~ Bien que ta présence parmi nous m'enchante petit chaton, l'heure d'ouverture n'est pas encore arrivé ...

Tsuna tapa son poing dans sa paume.

- Oh oui ! Cria Tsuna, se rappelant de sa visite.

Cette exclamation sonna beaucoup plus ... sexuel pour les autres et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

Ignorant leurs réactions, le petit châtain sortit une feuille de sa poche et la tendit devant lui pour que tous puissent la voir.

- Le directeur m'a dit que ce club avait grand besoin d'un ...Psy ? Oui mais non ... Intendant? Oui c'est ça, pour gérer les comptes et autres ... Quelque chose a voir avec trop de matériel détruits.

Tsuna leur lança un regard interrogateur et certain détournèrent le regard, riant d'un air inconfortable. Le petit châtain en déduit qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.

Finalement, il s'inclina légèrement et leur lança un grand sourire sincère.

- J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous !

Un à un, les visages se détendirent, et même si Tsuna savait qu'il n'avait pas été _totalement_ accepté par certains, il avait confiance en ses capacités et il ferait de son mieux pour accomplir sa première et véritablement importante mission donné par Reborn.

**xxxxx Vénérez la magnifique coupeuse de page ! Elle sait tout ! Même ta note désastreuse en maths ... xxxxx**

**► **** Le cercle d'Hôtes est maintenant ouvert** ◄

Une atmosphère scintillante, une musique de haute classe et le rire des jeunes filles heureuses. Chaque hôte était occupé avec une ou plusieurs filles, même Chrome, qui était pourtant une fille. Tsuna observa, les yeux grands ouverts, à quel point la salle semblait s'être transformée en si peu de temps.

Un cahier dans la main, il nota a une vitesse ahurissante tout ce qu'il pouvait. Du fait que la relation '_je t'aime, moi non plus'_ entre Yamamoto et Gokudera avait beaucoup de succès auprès des yaoistes, ou même qu'il y'avait beaucoup de masochistes et de futurs couguars dans les admiratrices du club. Il se décida à observer l'endroit où était situé Mukuro.

- Quel genre de musique aimes-tu Mukuro-kun ? Questionna doucement une des jeunes filles avec une voie sucrée.

- J'aime les chansons que nous connaissons tous bien-sûr ~ Mukuro était positionné stratégiquement entre deux filles, et trois autres étaient en face de lui.

- J'ai préparé un gâteau aujourd'hui ... Tu veux le goûter ? Proposa une autre.

Mukuro lui souleva le menton et ses yeux s'enflammèrent tandis que des roses apparurent autour d'eux.

- J'en serais honoré ~

- Oh Mukuro-kuuun !

La jeune fille était réduite à une chose informe se trémoussant. Tout comme ses camarades à vrai dire ...

Tsuna décida d'arrêter de regarder ce spectacle désolant et s'apprêta à retourner à ses occupations quand il se cogna à une des filles sur son chemin. Grâce à ses réflexes, il réussit à rester debout et attrapa par la taille la fille qu'il allait renverser. Il se rendit compte que cette fille était Sasagawa Kyoko.

- Est ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce, toujours aussi claire. Il se tapota dans le dos pour sa magnifique voix de fille, ses heures d'entraînements avaient portées ses fruits.

Kyoko rougit brusquement et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

- O-oui c'est ma faute pour ne pas avoir fait attention ...

- Non non, j'aurai dû mieux regarder où j'allais ! Tsuna lui sourit, et ils furent encore une fois entourés de fleurs et d'étoiles. Si possible, Kyoko rougit encore plus et pour une raison inconnu, cinq autres filles apparurent derrière elles, rougissant elles aussi.

- Tu ... Tu es une nouvelle hôtesse ?

- Pardon ? Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté, attirant les piaillements des filles.

- Comme Chrome-sama ! Vous êtes tellement jolie ...

- Et mignonne !

- Délicate !

- Gracieuse !

Dino leva la tête de la jeune fille avec qui il était et commença à rire.

- Haha ! On dirait que Tsuna-chan attire les jolies filles ~

- Bien jouer Tsuna ! Cria Yamamoto de l'autre côté de la salle.

Les autres membres lui souhaitèrent un à un leurs félicitations, et Tsuna resta toujours aussi choqué, même si à l'extérieur son sourire était toujours en place.

Mukuro apparut comme par magie, ses trois servants lançant des fleurs et soufflant dans une trompette, comme pour le roi qu'il était.

- Notre jeune princesse ici présente est bien notre nouvelle hôte ! Exactement comme je l'avais prévu ~ Chantonna Mukuro d'un air suffisant.

_Menteur ! _Cria Tsuna intérieur.

Tsuna n'eut pas tellement le choix quand il fut entraîné par les mains délicates mais fortes des fan-girls expérimentées. Ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement en fait ... C'était plutôt marrant.

_Et leur réaction quand ils sauront la vérité ne sera que plus drôle._

Juste après avoir penser cela, il rencontra les yeux aciers de Hibari et un sourire machiavélique étira simultanément leurs lèvres.

Tsuzuku ...

* * *

**Voilà voilà ~ J'ai pris trop de temps pour envoyer ce chapitre, je suis désolée ! x_x Mais cette fois ci je vous promet d'_updater _plus rapidement ! ;)**

Review ? C:


End file.
